Dinner for Four
by whatidowithmyfreetime
Summary: A double date that ends in two break ups and the start of something new. Leila/Mac AND Tanner/Brady


**Teen Beach two sucks and I'm just ignoring that stupidity (not saying the first was good, cause it was a different kind of painful). These are the couples that make sense. The ones from the movies don't. LeilaXMac and BradyXTanner all the way. Disclaimer: Thank god I don't own Teen Beach movie. That would be embarrassing.**

 **The Double Date**

Leila and Tanner walk into The Dinner Bar and take a seat at a table across from Mac and Brady.

"Hey everyone! I am SO excited to have our first EVAH double date!" (Insert annoying voice that makes you want to shoot yourself in the head) Mac says cheerfully.

"Yeah I've really been looking forward to this. It's REALLY nice to see you Tanner." Brady exclaims lustfully.

"Oh Brady," Tanner starts to drool.

"Mac you look like a really pimped out motorcycle today. Mmmmmm." Leila drawls seductively as she sexily licks her lips.

The sexual tension in the room is so dense it could be cut with a knife. And that knife just so happens to be Mac's nails-on-a-chalkboard voice.

"Well let's look at the menus."

"Brady, do you want to share a meal with me?"

"What do you have in mind, Tanner?"

"How about spaghetti and meat balls? They're really good… to share."

"Sure. I love balls… meat balls that is." It also helps that Brady's favorite animated movie is Lady and the Tramp.

"But I thought we would share a meal, Brady." Mac's horrid screeching voice complained.

"We can share something… Something special… I think we already do," Leila purrs.

"Leila. I love you… I… I mean I'd love to." Mac awkwardly laughs off her blunder. Leila smiles in victory and begins playing footsy with Mac under the table. Mac gulps. The waiter arrives.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes I'd like Tanner. I MEAN I'd like to SHARE some spaghetti and meat balls with Tanner! Hehe yeah that's what I meant…" That awkwardness aside, Leila begins to order.

"See that model across from me? Yes we'd like to skip to dessert. How about a plate of chocolate covered strawberries?" Leila smiles slyly at the sexually confused Mac across the table.

After the waiter leaves, Mac decides to ask Leila why she doesn't want dinner.

"Oh that's easy, darling. I love anything sweet." She licks her lips again in Mac's direction. Mac blushes, and tries to send a 'sexy' wink back her way. She fails (A/N I hate Mac).

At this moment Brady realizes he has been neglecting his date. He turns to Mac and tries to make a conversation with her. Neither of their hearts are in it though, they both can't keep their thoughts off a certain other person across the table. As this strained chat happens, a similarly uncomfortable one is occurring with Tanner and Leila. Luckily both of these come to an end when the waiter arrives with their food.

Leila smiles and picks up a particularly succulent strawberry. She turns her gaze to Mac.

"Would you like to try this?"

"Yes please." Mac closes her eyes and opens her sparkly lip gloss clad lips. Leila feeds her the fruit with pleasure. As Mac bites down her lips brush against Leila's fingers. Leila gasps in pure bliss. Next to them, Brady and Tanner begin to dig into their pasta. They make their way through it until there is only one meatball left. Tanner looks at Brady lovingly.

"You should have it." Brady's face turns a bright pink as his favorite reoccurring Lady and the Tramp themed dream comes true. He accepts gladly and thinks to himself, "Nothing could make this better". He is wrong. As both of their faces turn away to hide their blushes, they accidentally begin to eat the same strand of spaghetti. They don't notice themselves growing closer and closer until their lips slam together. They both see fireworks, but quickly pull away. Brady touches his tingling lips and looks over at Tanner in awe. Amazingly enough, neither of their girlfriends see this moment of intimacy. They are too distracted with staring into each other's eyes.

After the check gets payed, Brady comes to a decision. He looks from Tanner to Mac, but his eyes always go back to Tanner. He swallows.

"Mac, I think… no I know we need to break up." Mac looks up at him in surprise, but before she can respond he continues. "It's not you… I'm gay." Mac's shock is blocked by Tanner jumping up from the table. He rushes over to Brady and throws his arms around his neck. He then leans in and passionately kisses (more like makes out with) Brady. When he finally pulls away he turns to Leila.

"Leila, I don't love you. I love Brady!" They quickly dive back into their fierce make out session. Mac and Leila glance at each other with the realization that they are both single.

"Mac. Let's run away together." Mac looks at her with utter joy, and scoops up Leila. They run through the front door together and off to elope.

The end.

 **Oh and btw this fanfiction's quality is on par with movie's remember that when you decide to hate this.**


End file.
